Ten In A Row
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Ketika duniamu diibaratkan sebagai lagu, apa mungkin ini yang terjadi?


**Saya lagi bete dan saya pengen main permainan lama saya, ****mau tau gimana?**

**Warning :** OOC tingkat dewa, kata-kata tidak baku, dan typos bisa saja terjadi. Setiap bagian tidak ada hubungannya dengan bagian lain, jadi satu lagu ya Cuma buat lagu itu aja.

**Petunjuk :**

Pasang sepuluh lagu di track list kalian, mau _shuffle_-in boleh, nggak juga nggak apa-apa. Tapi dalam versi saya kali ini saya nge-_shuffle_-in playlist saya. Biar ada bayangan dan biar gampang, kali ini saya bakal muterin **sepuluh track lagu barat** aja, yang saya kira rata-rata dari teman-teman sekalian pasti tahu atau pernah denger lagunya.

Nah sekarang pada inti permainannya. Kalian akan menuliskan ide apa yang terlintas di kepala kalian selama mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Waktu kalian menulis hanya selama lagu tersebut berputar, setelah itu kalau lagunya sudah berganti, kalian harus menuliskan sesuatu yang lain di lagu yang lain juga. Jadi disini secara singkatnya **Lagu sebagai Tema** tulisan kalian.

Tokoh yang akan saya pakai disini hanya sebatas Ciel dan Sebastian saja.

Mau coba? Ini hasil dari saya.. =P..

.

.

**Ten in A Row**

Western Version

.

.

**#1 ****Jason Mraz – Live High**

Di satu sore yang sangat membosankan, aku kembali tercenung disini. Dimana lagi kalau bukan di balkon rumahku? Ah, jenuh, jenuh! Aku merasa sangat jenuh sampai-sampai aku tak tahu aku harus bagaimana dan disinilah aku bagaikan orang gila yang... putus cinta.

Yah, aku ini Ciel Phantomhive yang tengah putus cinta. Puas?

Aku beranjak menuju dapur, lalu mengambil sebotol bir. Oke, anak berusia empat belas tahun memang dilarang minum minuman keras. Tapi ya sudahlah, tak ada yang akan tahu ini, jadi kuambil dan kutengak saja langsung. Pahit memang, namun setelah itu cukup untuk menenangkanku.

Aku kembali menuju balkonku. Masih dengan kejenuhan dan kelelahanku.

Di jalan di depan rumahku, aku melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang. Sebagian dengan wajah ceria dengan kekasihnya, sebagian dengan wajah stress dengan kopi yang sudah dingin di tangannya, atau sebagian lagi tercenung, senasib sepertiku. Orang-orang yang membingungkan, selalu merasa berat dalam menjalani hidup...

Ah ya, bukankah aku seperti itu juga?

Aku meletakkan botol birku, lalu membereskan beberapa barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aku mengunci pintu rumahku, dan pergi dengan angin sore yang lembut sebagai penyambut kepergianku.

Benar juga, hidup ini hanya sekali.

Dan aku harus menganggapnya santai.

_Take it easy~_

.

**#2 LMFAO – Party Rock Anthem**

Aku memasuki ruangan disko ini, dan ketika aku memasukinya, sudah ada banyak orang yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Ketika aku masuk, seluruh orang langsung menyorakiku. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak tahu aku, Sebastian Michaelis, sang break-dancer paling terkenal disini? Tempat disko yang biasanya ramai ini, selalu akan menjadi jauh lebih ramai apabila aku sudah masuk ke dalam arena disko ini.

Dan musik pun berdentam keras.

Seluruh orang pun menyisihkan tempat untukku di tengah.

"_Everyday I'm Shuffling!"_

Dengan ancang-ancang tersebut, aku memulai gerakan _shuffle_-ku yang sangat aku kuasai. Karena _shuffle_ inilah aku bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang, dan karena _shuffle_ aku bisa merasa kembali hidup seperti ini. Bersenang-senang dalam kehidupan malam yang menyenangkan, dan menemukan diriku yang sesungguhnya.

Diriku yang sebenarnya menari dibalik bayang-bayang malam.

Hidup dalam dunia yang bersenang-senang,

Hidup dalam dunia yang selalu bahagia setiap hari seperti ini,

Yap, aku bangga menjadi diriku.

Sebastian Michaelis.

.

**#****3 Linkin Park – Iridescent**

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Dimana mereka?

Dimanakah semuanya, ketika aku membutuhkan mereka?

_Insides Crying, "Save me Now!"_

Rumah-rumah hancur.

Sahabat-sahabatku dan keluargaku kini tiada.

Dan aku disini sebagai satu-satunya yang hidup, tertimbun oleh

Mengapa harus aku yang selalu mengalami penderitaan ini? Mengapa aku yang harus selalu menjalani semua sesah dan duka ini? Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa tidak ada yang menolongku? Mengapa semua begitu kejam?

Dan seluruh pertanyaanku pun tak pernah terjawab.

Aku serasa seperti manusia yang terbuang, manusia yang jauh dari segalanya, dan bahkan malaikat pun sampai buta karena melihatku. Sebab Kini tidak ada yang mampu menyelamatkanku lagi.

Kini tidak ada yang mampu membantuku untuk maju.

Semuanya gelap...

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan saja semua beban di hatimu, sebab kini kau akan kutolong."

Siapa?

"Aku ini orang yang akan membantumu kembali ke cahaya, orang yang akan membantumu dalam setiap kelanjutan hidupmu, dan orang yang akan kembali menangkapmu apabila kau terjatuh dalam sesah dan duka lagi."

Pemuda yang rupawan... wajahnya bagaikan patung yang diukir dengan sangat telaten... mata merah yang membara... ah, aku merasa terpesona melihatnya.

"Siapa namamu?" aku bertanya padanya,

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis," ia berkata dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat meluluhkanku, "Kau mau kutolong, dari semua sesah dan dukamu? Kalau mau, beritahu dulu aku namamu."

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive, dan aku mau."

Dan kuraih uluran tangannya. Iapun menyambutku dengan senyum.

Aku serasa hidup kembali.

.

**#4 Far-East Movement ****( Ft. The Cataracs and Dev ) **–** Like A G6 **

"Astaga, Ciel! Kau pulang malam lagi!"

"Ehe... ngg... iya... memang kenapa... hik... kalau aku pulang malam?"

"Tidak baik tahu! Kau tahu kondisimu kini seperti satelit mabok?"

Oke, aku tak mengerti mengapa dirimu yang sangat cerdas dan tahu kosakata serta penempatan kalimat yang baik mengaitkan seorang Ciel Phantomhive yang mabuk dengan satelit mabuk, eh Sebastian?

"Kau pergi ke pesta malam lagi ya?"

"Ehe... iya..."

"Cish! Ciel Phantomhive! Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, jadilah gadis yang benar! Jangan Cuma bersenang-senang di _night club_ atau bagaimana, mengerti?"

"Uhm... aku tak takut padamu, Sebastian Michaelis..."

"... yah, kalau begitu, ketika di lain waktu lagi kau pergi ke _night club_, aku pasti akan segera memutuskanmu segera, Ciel Phantomhive, kekasihku yang ku-cin-ta-i."

"A... jangan begitu Se... Sebastian..."

Dan gadis itu langsung menyambar bibir sang pemuda.

Malam itupun berlalu dengan sepasang pasangan yang mabuk akan cinta.

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6~_

_._

**#****5 Solar Fields & Lisa Miskovsky – Still Alive**

Aku menatap pada langit yang gelap ini. Sudah malam seperti inipun, tak ada bintang yang terlihat. Hanya ada bulan yang sendu yang menerangi malam sebagai ganti matahari ketika siang hari.

Melihat bulan, aku menjadi teringat kembali akan dirimu, Ciel.

Aku masih ingat, kau berteriak dengan sangat. Kau menangis dengan tak henti-hentinya.

Dulu aku merasa tak masalah membuangmu, tak masalah dengan menelantarkanmu sebagai ganti Elizabeth kekasihku kini. Tapi aku merasa semuanya itu salah! Aku merasa sangat berdosa! Aku baru tahu bahwa... Elizabeth-lah yang telah membunuhmu. Hanya demi mendapatkan diriku.

Belum lagi ditambah denganku yang mencecarmu habis-habisan di hari sebelum kematianmu, menyiksamu hingga mati, dan mengumpatmu di hari-hari setelah kematianmu. Parah ya aku? Tapi begitulah diriku dulu.

Kini semua sudah berubah.

Namun aku menyadarinya, perasaanku padamu masih tetap sama biar semuanya telah berubah.

Disini aku masih hidup, tetapi aku tak bisa meminta maaf padamu.

Ah Ciel, apabila kau masih hidup kini, aku yakin aku pasti akan memelukmu dengan sangat.

Dan meminta maaf padamu biarpun semuanya tak termaafkan.

_I'm still alive__ even can't apologize on my own_

_._

**#6 Far-East Movement**** ( Ft. Ryan Tedder of One Republic ) **–** Rocketeer**

"Sebastian..."

"..."

"Sebastian..."

"..."

Sosok yang memanggil pun menarik kabel _earphone_ putih di pemuda yang ia hendak panggil.

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! JAWAB AKU!"

"A... hah?" laki-laki dengan mata merah darah tersebut sontak terkejut karena teriakan barusan dari pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek di sebelahnya, "Egh Ciel, ada apa?"

"Ada apa, ada apa? Ada apa!" pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel berteriak histeris tanpa makna yang bisa ditangkap oleh pemuda bernama Sebastian Michaelis yang baru saja menutup buku yang ia baca dan iPod Shuffle yang ia kenakan tadi, "Kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Hee... tidak ada apa-apa, hari ini hari Jumat, dan kini pukul tujuh malam."

"Hari Jumat dan pukul tujuh malam katamu!"

"Memang hari ini hari Jumat kan?" yang ada, Sebastian semakin kebingungan dan kini menunjuk-nunjuk pada kalender. "Lihat, hari ini Jumat, Jumat!"

"Iya aku tahu hari ini hari Jumat. Ayo kemari!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke Balkon rumah kita! Aish!"

Sementara dalam hatinya, Ciel menambahkan : "_iPod dan buku itu sudah merebutmu dari hatiku!"_

Dan di balkon yang dimaksud, telah terpasang dengan rapi segala alat makan elegan, dengan semua hal dan dekorasi yang sudah sangat menawan, "Ini hasil pekerjaanku. Selamat Ulang Tahun ke-23, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Thanks... dear."

Dan Sebastian pun menciumi Ciel dengan sangat lembut dan menghabiskan malam dengan mengisi beberapa 'aktivitas' selanjutnya.

...sampai mereka menjadikan makan malam mereka menjadi sarapan pagi.

_Come with me, there's a world out there we should see!_

_._

**#7 BoB ft. Bruno Mars – Nothing on You**

"Ciel, kau cantik sekali hari ini!"

"Humph, basa-basi saja."

"Bagaimanapun kau tetap gadis kecintaanku~" dan kaupun meraih bahu gadis cantik yang tak lain dari Ciel Phantomhive, gadismu yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini, "Nah, hari ini adalah hari kencan pertama kita, mari kita menikmatinya sampai akhir hari ini."

"Ehm, baiklah."

Kaupun meraih tangan mungil gadis ini, lalu mengajaknya berkeliling. Dari berjalan-jalan di pusat kota, _window-shopping_ dari berbagai macam barang, bermain beberapa atraksi, membeli beberapa _snack_ seperti Es Krim...

"...Hmm, Choco-Mocha ini enak juga." Gadismu ini bergumam pelan. Kedua matamu pun menangkap pada sebintik es krim Choco-Mocha di sudut bibirnya, dan tanpa sadar, kaupun sudah mendekatinya dan membersihkan es krim tersebut... tentu saja dengan lidahmu.

Dan gadis bernama Ciel Phantomhive inipun memerah bagaikan es krim strawberry-mu.

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI, HAH!"

"Ada es krim di sudut bibirmu, aku hanya membersihkannya~"

"Cih... La... Lain kali, gunakan tisu!" kau tertawa melihat sikapnya yang tengah salah tingkah ini, "Semua orang melihat kita saat ini dan sekarang lipstik-ku menjadi pudar..."

Jari-jarimu meraih bibirnya, lalu menggosoknya pelan,

"Di mataku kau tak butuh semua make-up dan lipstik ini. Kau sudah cantik sebagaimana kau adanya~"

Ciel Phantomhive kini memerah kembali.

Kencan pertama yang sangat memorial...

_Everywhere I go, you're always on my mind~_

_._

**#8 The Black Eyed Peas**** – Just Can't Get Enough**

"Ciel,"

"Hmm?"

"Aku masih belum puas..."

Dirimu sekali lagi terjebak dalam sebuah pikiran yang sangat mengganggumu. Dengan kalimat "Aku masih belum puas" yang dikatakan oleh Sebastian Michaelis, tunanganmu, kau jadi teringat pada malam sebelumnya. Merasa tidak enak, dan kini dirimu tersedak, kaupun segera berdiri, membanting mejamu, berteriak padanya sebagai berikut :

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

"...he?"

"Haa... apa maumu disini! Cepat pergi!"

Yang disentak tidak mau pergi juga.

"A... Aku kan masih makan?"

"AAAAAH! SEBASTIAN! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TAK MAU MENGULANG PERBUATAN SEMALAM LAGI! KALAU TIDAK AKU KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"...maksudmu soal 'itu' pertama kalimu yang semalam?"

"..."

"Jadi Ciel, sebenarnya aku mau bilang bahwa aku masih belum puas..."

Dan kau membanting pintu. Keluar dari ruangan, sebelum Sebastian menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"...Aku kan mau bilang aku masih belum puas dengan makanannya dan mau nambah lagi..."

_Addicted. Afflicted. Away from. You._

_._

**#9 BoB ( Ft. ****Rivers Cuomo ) – Magic**

"Sebastian, Sebastian! Lihat ini!"

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang tak lain dari Ciel Phantomhive tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk pada sesuatu, ke arah tembok... ehm, author masih belum bisa lihat... oh! Ada semut jalan di temboknya. Semutnya item, kecil gitu.

"Ada semut di tembok," dan bahkan Sebastian Michaelis pun sependapat dengan authornya. Ada semut di tembok.

"Bukan! Bukan semutnyaaaaaaaaa! Ini loh, iniiiiiiii!" Ciel nunjuk-nunjuk lagi. Sekarang nunjuk pake lidi dari sapu lidi author yang dipretelin... EH CIEL SIALAN AAAAAAAAAA!

"Itu lidi."

"BUKAN LIDINYA! INI LOH INI!" masih nunjuk-nunjuk lagi, kali ini pake bambu yang kedampar di depan rumah.

"Itu bambu."

Dan kali ini Ciel ngambil... oh tidak...

DUAGH!

Strike. Ke kepala Sebastian. Sebuah...

"**SEBASTIAN DODOL! AKU BARU MAU BILANG KITA PUNYA MAGIC JAR BARU AAAAAAAAAAH!"**

...Magic Jar.

_I got the Magic in Me~_

**.**

**#10 Jennifer Lopez ( Ft. Pitbull )**** – On The Floor [ Radio Edit ]**

Ciel dan Sebastian adalah anak-anak kecil berusia tujuh dan sembilan tahun yang tengah bermain petak umpet di sebuah taman.

"Sebastiaaaaan! Kamu dimana?"

"Disini, disini!" Sebby dodol. Main petak umpet kok ngasih tau dimana.

"Disini itu dimana?" Ciel ngejawab. Author langsung sweatdrop mikirinnya. Udah dikasih tau dimana kok nggak nyadar juga dimana...

"Sini loh, sini!" Sebastian ngibas-ngibasin tangannya, dan author pun ngeliat ke atas. Dodol lu, lu ngumpet di atas tiang listrik punya tetangga juga sampe mati Ciel si imut-imut pendek calon uke masa depan-mu itu juga nggak bakal bisa ngeliat apalagi nyampe. Turun lah!

"Iye, iye, turun deh."

Nah gitu dong, ngumpet di tempat yang rasional dikit kek, di WC umum boleh, di semak-semak boleh, di atas tanah yang penting, jangan diatas tiang bendera ato tiang apapun lagi!

"Sebastiaaaaaan dimana kau?"

"Disiniiiii! Di lantaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

"ASTAGA GUE JUGA TAU LU DI LANTAI ESWETE! SEBASTIAN DIMANA LU!"

Krik krik krik...

.

Dan sampe larut malem pun, Sebastian Michaelis masih tak bisa ditemukan oleh Ciel Phantomhive.

_Tonight we go__tta hit on the floor~_

.

.

End

* * *

><p>OOC? Emang. Ngaco? Emang kok ngaco. Punya saya emang banyak yang gak berkaitan dengan lagunya. OOC-nya juga nggak kalah parah.<p>

FYI aja, abis ini saya kayaknya nggak akan update lagi untuk beberapa rentan waktu. Dikarenakan saya ada beberapa keperluan yang sangat mendesak dan beberapa hal-hal pribadi lainnya.. =w=a.. tapi kalau ada yang mau request pake versi lain, saya bisa penuhi kok.. xD.. asalkan itu antara Indonesia / Jepang / Vocaloid, saya nggak masalah.. =3..

**Saa~ RnR-nya akan sangat saya hargai, Minna-san~ xD**


End file.
